Never Thought We'd Have A Last Kiss
by Aimz1904
Summary: What happens when both the Oliver and Felicity think their other half was killed. Set in the aftermath of the season 5 finale. How I think season 6 should pick up. Lots of Olicity and scenes with other team members.
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly I don't own Arrow. This is exactly how I want the start of the next season to go :)**

Felicity sat hunched in a corner of the ARGUS ship they had reached just in time. Her head in her hands as tears fell down her cheeks. 

"He could still be alive Felicity" Curtis said as he sat down and place his arm around her shoulders.

"Oliver was on the island, he was determined to find William. The place was rigged with thousands of explosives, anyone still on that island is dead Curtis... there's no denying that." Felicity replied her heart full of guilt and despair. "I appreciate your help but I need to be alone" she finished letting her head collapse into her hands once more.

Her mind raced, she thought of every moment she had shared with Oliver. From their first kiss to the moment she had handed him back the engagement ring and every thing in between. She thought of every moment they could have shared together if she hadn't had been so stubborn. She had loved him every moment that they were apart but just couldn't get past the fear that he didn't trust her. In the last 3 weeks she had learnt that he did, and she finally believed it. But no, she was too afraid to run to him and tell him she loves him and that she wants to be with him every single second for the rest of their lives. She just didn't quite realise how short that time would be.

The boat swayed in the water bringing Felicity out of her trance. She looked around the boat deck, the whole team was there, every one of them alive and well but not one of them happy. Their leader, their friend and their brother was gone, and in this moment it was clear that neither one of them would be the same without him. He sacrificed himself for them, and any one of them would gladly take his place to have Oliver back again.

...

Oliver stood frozen on the tiny speed boat. His arms still in a tight embrace around his son but his mind racing far away from where he stood.

 _A very young Thea Queen stood in their living room overwhelmed by all the attention as she moved her foot forward and took her very first step. Their parents cheered, he smiled happily and raced to pick up his baby sister and hug her tightly. The type of hug he would never be able to give her again._

There was an all too common feeling growing in Olivers stomach. The feeling of immense guilt and regret. Regret for not protecting his loved ones more, regret for involving them all in the first place and regret for developing emotional attachments. He closed his eyes slowly as his mind raced back once more.

 _Felicity stood in their bedroom, rambling to her self about something incoherent. "What do you think about this dress... I think it makes me look like an old woman" she had asked him. Oliver had just smiled and laughed and told her it looked nice. It wasn't until now that he wished he had told her that she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen and that he desperately wanted to spend the rest of his life making her feel like that was the truth. But in typical Oliver fashion, he would never show that much of himself._

The boat rattled beneath his feet, quickly pulling him out of his trance and back to reality. Quickly encouraging William to sit down he rushed to the controls in an attempt to get the small boat moving away from the shore that was now a mess of flames and explosives. He fiddled with one lever and quickly pushed it all the way forward sending the boat speeding far away from the shore. Content that they were safe he let his mind wander once more.

 _Diggle stood on the opposite side of the old arrow cave, not looking at Oliver or even really acknowledging his existence. Oliver thought of the months the two had spent arguing, and being too stubborn to try and resolve it. Now Oliver would give anything to force his mental image of himself go and apologise to Diggle and hug it out. But he couldn't, he'd never be able to again. His brother was gone with everyone else._

Oliver brought himself back to reality but the thoughts lingered. Everyone he has ever really loved is gone. His Sister, Brother, Mother of his son, the love of his life, his team, and his companion on this island so many years previously. He had saved his son... but as he stood in this moment he wasn't sure the price he paid was worth it.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this. Let me know what you think :) x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for all the positive feedback. This story is killing me to write, but I'm loving it.**

Oliver stood, frozen in a trance of his own pain and guilt. His eyes fixed on the waves breaking on the edge of the tiny speed boat. He could hear the sounds of William crying softly behind him but he remained focussed on the thoughts swirling through his head. Of all the faces his brain decided to show him, one was taking prominence. The face of a beautiful blonde IT Girl he had met almost 6 years previously.

He focussed on her face and tried to keep it as close to him as possible but the image began to change. The woman he saw in front of him was no longer the strong independent woman he had seen so many times, but it was the face of someone who was broken and hurt and defenceless. As Oliver focussed on his ex-fiancés face he knew that this is the way she would have looked in her final moments. The broken shell of who she once was. It killed him, he made her this way, he brought her in to all of this and he was the reason she would never see the light of another day.

It broke him to think of her, but he couldn't stop. He had to hold on to a memory that would soon become distant, the only part of her he had left. His hands reached up as if on their own accord and brushed his lips lightly. He thought of that kiss, their final kiss, the kiss that meant it wasn't over for them, the kiss he had held out for, for so long. They had so much ahead of them, so much to explore and discover but they never would, they never could.

He stood up straight for the first time since the explosives had gone off. His face as broken as the image he had seen of felicity and eyes focussed on the island that had been his prison for so long, and was now hers for an eternity…

"I'm so sorry I ever involved you in this Felicity… you were so pure… you didn't deserve any of this. Good bye beautiful… I love you forever and always" He whispered with tears streaming down his face. Silently he walked to the other side of the boat to hug his son, kicking Chase's body subtly in the process.

…

Felicity sat broken in the corner of the boat that had become their shelter. Her face reflecting every bit of pain she felt. Her lips dry and cracked, eyes red from crying and every bit of her covered in blood from who knows where. The reality not to dissimilar to the image Oliver was holding on to on the opposite side of the island they were now steaming away from.

Inside her heart ached just as much as the rest of her body. She longed to see Oliver again, to hug him, kiss him, do everything with him but it was never meant to be and this killed her inside.

She stood up and turned around to face what used to be Lian Yu. The place that had held Oliver captive for 5 years and now his final resting place. After all the pain he had endured, he deserved better than this but she knew deep down, as much as it hurt, it was too late to change it. She should have gone with him in the first place, that way at least they'd be together, he would know how she felt about him and they would never have to spend a moment without each other. But she couldn't change the past, all she could do was stand up and move on without him.

The thought sent tears to her eyes and the ache in her heart grew stronger than ever. She raised her left hand and kissed the tiny bracelet with an emerald arrow charm on it that Oliver had given her almost 2 years ago…

"Goodbye my love… I'll never forget you" She whispered before collapsing back into her small corner in a mess of tears and blood.

 **Let me know what you guys think. More coming soon** **:)**


	3. Chapter 3

The swell got higher with every hour that passed. Every minute making it harder and harder for the small boat to cut through the water. But Oliver wouldn't give up, he had lost so much already and the thought of losing his son as well was just unbearable. So, he pushed on, waves rocking the boat as the sounds of Williams fearful cries echoed in his ears.

As the storm that once sat peacefully on the horizon circled above their heads Oliver continued to push through the water. Memories flooded his mind of his time on the Queen's Gambit 10 years ago but he brushed them all off. All he could think of was getting himself and his son out of this alive and safe.

As the waves grew higher, Oliver saw William jump up from his hunched position at the back of the boat and run to the other side.

"Oliver, Oliver" He screamed pointing into the distance.

But Oliver didn't look he simply raced to his son's side pulling him away from the edge of the unstable boat. William struggled in his embrace still pointing hopefully into the distance.

"LISTEN TO ME DAD" William screamed breaking free of his father's tight hold and pointing firmly at the horizon. "Do you see it?" He finished calming down slightly but still with more excitement in his voice than Oliver had ever heard.

Oliver looked out in to the horizon, struggling to keep his balance on the tiny and unstable boat and still somewhat shaken by his son's words. Somewhere on the horizon, only about a mile away from them where the sky met the water was a large ship, dark grey in colour with the word 'ARGUS' written in bold writing on its side. Oliver stopped dead in his tracks, in complete shock that the boat had survived the blast and for once hopeful that perhaps the ship and its crew were not the only ones that had survived.

"Alright buddy sit down and make sure that life jacket is nice and tight, we're going to try and catch it" Oliver said, shocked even now by his own words. He watched as William resumed his place in the back of the boat before turning rapidly and accelerating in the direction of the ARGUS ship.

 **…**

Felicity sat still on her ARGUS assigned bed, her eyes flickering between the bracelet on her wrist and the tiny photograph of her and Oliver she had found only moments ago stocked in the back of her tablet case. The boat rocked beneath her but she sat frozen. Her mind looped over the day they had taken this photo and her heart ached with every thought.

 _They had woken up extra early that morning, Oliver had gone for a run on the beach while she was struggling with "food poisoning". The reality of it was that she had been sitting on the toilet helping the team remotely from Bali. Later in the day they had gone on day trip out to the beautiful Lombok Island. They walked through rugged bush land to reach the islands highest point. She had turned her camera around and pulled him towards her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her upper body, leaning his head towards her ear and whispering "I love you so much" before taking the photo._

She wished more than anything, in this moment, that she had never lied to him that morning. She wanted to go back and spend that whole morning with him, and every morning until the day she died. She wanted to see every island, walk every mountain top and explore every city with him.

A soft knock on the door of the small room woke felicity out of her trance and pulled her back to reality.

"Yeah" she said softly as she hid the photo back in the case of her tablet.

"How are you feeling?" Diggle said in his softest voice walking into the room and coming to a rest by the side of the bed she sat on.

"Pretty much the way you'd imagine feeling after losing the love of your life... forever" She replied, her eyes watering with every word she spoke.

"I know this is hard felicity, but Oliver wouldn't want you to feel like this. He hated seeing you hurt in any way, he wouldn't be able to stand seeing you in this pain" Diggle said placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's not easy to face what life brings sometimes, but I'm here for you, we're all here for you. We are all feeling the same pain you're feeling, so you have to talk to us, you have to open up, you can't hold things inside" He finished with a tear forming in the corner of his eye.

"No offence Dig, but you don't know this kind of pain. And if Oliver was still here… I wouldn't be in pain" She shuffled herself away from Diggle's hand and turned away in a way that was so uncharacteristic of her that it was scary.

"Felicity, you have to…" He began speaking but was cut of quickly by the sound of a loud alarm echoing through the ship.

"Man in the water, man in the water" The alarm rang out through the ships PA system bringing everyone on board back to reality. And for the first time, Felicity felt a glimpse of hope enter her mind.

 **Hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing it** **:)** **More coming soon!**


End file.
